


Sunlit Joy

by ami_ven



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Community: writerverse, Domestic Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna and Usagi spend a quiet afternoon together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlit Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Luna (Sailor Moon)"

Bright golden sunlight shifted across the bed, and Luna stretched to follow it, resting her head closer to Usagi’s hip. The girl was sitting up against her pillows, reading something for a school assignment, and she slid her hand over Luna’s fur, stroking absently.

The cat stretched again, with pleasure this time, and began to purr softly.

These were the things she forgot about, when there were evil forces to be fought and new allies to be found. But they were the very things they were fighting _for_ , the simple joy of sharing warm afternoon sunshine with a dear friend.

THE END


End file.
